NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series
NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series (Also Known as Top Cat Motor Association) is the 5th Most Active Group Series of all time Since NASCAR Direct TV Cup Series From ROBLOX even for NASCAR Mobil 1 Cup Series into Ro-Racing History. Owner of this group is luissan. The Series was Originally Started on June 12th, 2015. The group itself has a driving and free associates, divisions. Rheen Studios was able to contract long-running years in 2016 through the present and a Sponsor. List of Seasons Season 1 Season 1 was the ”First Racing” ever to be in the series. The Group name was ”Luissan’s Group.” The Season Features was 25 Drivers, 34 Tracks, Five different Race Modes, Four Divisions, and Early Models clearly represent Late Models Instead. Dodge Manufacturer was the first appearance in NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series History. The Reception for this Season has ”Average” Reviews by Maxs Magazine Issue #2 give it 7.1/10. Luis Henen Website gives it 3 out of 5 Stars. Season 2 Season 2 has grown more population in the group. The Drivers are really new to the track and the Car has the very first features for the realistic seat with ”Sounds” of a Stock Car The Season has the Headquarters for the first time and they were showing their advertisement in ROBLOX. The Schedules was 15 races, Late Models was first Featured, 12 New Tracks and pit stops were first to be added. The Reception was ”Generally Favorable” given by Maxs Magazine Final Issue was 8.4/10. In February 2016, Firedemon8020 was taking over the group and the series was left recover after the short season was becoming to an end. Season 3 Season 3 was the ”re-birth” of the series. The Templates was heavily success during the season and giving the best tuning for all the divisions into racing. The Features was returning back to the Late Models, Dirt Tracks, Videos was returned until Seasons 1-2, Logos, and Schedules was racing up to 15 races. The poster was released just like Season 2 was. The soundtrack was first added to Season 3 and named it ”All-Star.” All-Star Race was the first feature ever in NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series. Homestead was upgraded to solid textures. The Reception of this season was ”Heavily Universal Acclaim” Reviews and Rheen Studios News give it 9.6/10. Jeffery gives out this Season 10/10. Season 4 Season 4 was Growing into the Series. Once again, more rookies that are good and some of them are not. The Templates was good Handles to drive and the Physics was good. The Season Features was back for Recording and uploaded some videos in NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series since we don't have one in Seasons 1-3, Pit Stops returned, Roster is maximum 36, and New Tracks. Season 4 Finally has Discord Server for the first time and still currently active. The Schedule races were up to 14 races. The Development of Season 4 was a Heavily Success during the Greatest Roblox years of the Studio to be working on focus and editing. In March 2017, A Consistent Driver named, ”KingPrime83” wins the Daytona 500 as a ”First Rookie” to win. The Reception for Seasons 4 was ”Generally Favorable” reviews Giving 8.8/10 by Rheen Studios News. Season 5 Season 5 was changing the whole process and the longest development was up to four Months before the ”Real” season starts. Since the Races and Season were Delayed for Two times before the seasons were started. The Seasons have first been developed was in July 2017. The Templates was giving by ”R-Chassis” is the futuristic Tech Racing. (inspired by Cars 3 was released the same year). In October 2017, The Drivers that are veterans are retiring and new drivers were coming. The roster was completely changed after Season 4. Development has the first team create ever feature in NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series. The Templates was changed to iiCorvette’s Templates liking from his series Direct TV Cup Series. Instead of the Chassis. The Schedule was raced in Three divisions and removed Late Models due to lack of drivers capacity. Races total on the schedule was 11 races. The Reception of Season 5 was ”Mixed” Reviews and Rheen Studios News give it 7.8/10. Rheen Studios was quoted, ”It's hard to believe that the owner likes the next gens like from Cars 3. Well, see you in Tomorrow's Rheen Studios news. Have a good time.” Season 6 Season 6 was a Space Racing Series. Templates we´re like Arris Cup Series, (Which it has existed). Schedules we´re coming on short races. The roster of the Drivers was decent. Road Courses from around the world was the first time to be added to the next feature of the series. Sounds for the Vehicle Seat was return. Late Models was back into the series. Developers were constantly changed during the past weeks. Cool was back into Team Create Since Season 5. The Discord Server was deleted for more than Three times added the courses since dropping down since Season 4 and Season 5. The Season came to the struggle in May 2018. The Owner announces that the series will move and rename the series. The Reception to this Season was ¨Mixed¨ reviews and give it 6/10 by Rheen Studios News. The Conversation with the Criticism was saying, ¨Season 6 is Bore Bones, The Drivers we´re okay with my book. The races we´re off rigged with filed into completely other lags into the screen of my computer. It´s just like my Monday Morning time when I can´t get up and play." The Main theme of Season 6 was Airbourne Runnin Wild. Season 7 Season 7 has changed the Series name and going to the title, Top Cat Motor Association as a Cartoonish Racing instead of Reasltic racing since Season 4 that references Hanna-Barbera´s Top Cat. The Templates was about to be a 3-D Models of ¨Superior Reasltic¨ Stock Car Bodies. But instead of that, They made it to 2.0 as of liking the Season 4 Templates. But upgraded and failed again. So was the Chassis Versions. The Final Templates was actually like Arris and Mobil 1 Stock Cars that was completely loose. The Season was all about Experiencing your skills to race for moving up the Telcel Wacky Models Series as a New division that Based on Hanna-Barbera´s Wacky Models 1968 TV Show, Nissan Indycars we´re first added to the series, NASCAR Credit One Trucks was renamed, NASCAR MetroPCS Series was a Brother to NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series, and Finally NASCAR T-Mobile Cup Series to move up those ranks. The Roster and Standings were too Complicated than it was hoped for since Season 6. The races were inadequate and Not the immeasurable drivers was a bunch of Noobies. The Features were quite nice was a YouTube Channel, Manufacturer Standings, New Soundtracks was Airbourne Live it up, Schedules was up to 13 races, Car in the Garage like NASCAR 09, and Highlights Reel Videos. The Reception of this Season was giving the score 5/10. Rheen Studios News was giving out the rate 3.8 out of five stars. The Critics was saying about this series ¨Time by Time¨ was giving out some ¨Drivers.¨ The Top 5 Most Hated Leagues in Ro-Racing was added to the list is in the #4 Spot behind NASCAR Arris Cup Series. Side-drafting was saying ¨Terrible Officiating¨ and the Rules was not Enforcing the races. He was exposing for saying ¨Rigged¨ The Series for people that were winning like Joey and OPT. Similarities * NASCAR Arris Cup Series * Mcool Racing Association Awards * The Most Active Ro-Racing Group Award 2015, Results: Winner * The Top 10 Best Series Award 2015, Results: Nominee * The Best Series of All Time Award 2017, Results: Winner * The Top 5 Best Series Award 2017, Results: Nominee External Links * League's Group